1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and a method for controlling the image forming apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus performing a function related to an external apparatus with the use of information stored in an external memory, and a method for controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Occasionally, a function of an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) has been exerted by a method unique to a user. In such a case, first, parameters required for the exertion of the function by the method are set for the image forming apparatus; thus, the image forming apparatus performs the function. Further, the parameters are changeable for each user or environment in some cases. Therefore, the parameters set for the image forming apparatus must be changed for each user or environment.
Occasionally, the image forming apparatus has been allowed to have a function of administering information for each user or environment. In such a case, the parameters set as described above are held for each user by this function of the image forming apparatus.
Occasionally, the image forming apparatus has been used under such an environment that no user administration is carried out. Specifically, the image forming apparatus is placed in a shop or the like and is used by any number of users. In a case where a certain function of the image forming apparatus used as described above is exerted by the method unique to the user, the user must set the parameters for the image forming apparatus every time in order to allow the image forming apparatus to perform the function. Consequently, there arises a problem of complicated operations. Particularly, it is considered that the function to be exerted herein is a function related to an external apparatus, for example, a function of outputting data stored in an external apparatus. In this case, the user must conduct an operation for setting the parameters, and then conduct an operation for allowing the image forming apparatus to perform the function related to the external apparatus, for example, an operation for allowing the image forming apparatus to access the external apparatus in order to designate data stored in the external apparatus. Consequently, there arises a problem of more complicated operations.
As a technique of facilitating the setting for the image forming apparatus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 01-118854 (hereinafter, simply referred to as “Reference 1”) discloses a copying machine configured as follows. That is, when the copying machine is activated in a state where a storage medium such as an IC card is inserted into a main body of the copying machine, an initial mode including a copy magnification, an exposure amount and the like is set for the copying machine on the basis of data for prescribing an operation mode stored in the storage medium.
Even in the case of using the technique disclosed in Reference 1, however, there arises a problem that the user must conduct a predetermined operation in order to set the parameters. For example, the user must insert the storage medium into the image forming apparatus, and then turn the image forming apparatus on. Even in the case of using the technique disclosed in Reference 1, further, there arises a problem that the user must conduct the operation required for exertion of the function after the setting of the parameters.